Hulk (Comics)/Bio
The Hulk is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). The Hulk is cast as the emotional and impulsive alter ego of the withdrawn and reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner. The Hulk appears shortly after Banner is accidentally exposed to the blast of a test detonation of a gamma bomb he invented. Subsequently, Banner will involuntarily transform into the Hulk, depicted as a giant, raging, humanoid monster, leading to extreme complications in Banner's life. Lee said the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Frankenstein. Although the Hulk's coloration has varied throughout the character's publication history, the most consistent shade is green. As the Hulk, Banner is capable of significant feats of strength, which increases in direct proportion to the character's anger. As the character himself puts it, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets!" Strong emotions such as anger, terror and grief are also triggers for forcing Banner's transformation into the Hulk. A common storyline is the pursuit of both Banner and the Hulk by the U.S. armed forces, because of all the destruction that he causes. __TOC__ Battle vs. Yuugi Hoshiguma (by Pillullis) Location: Hashima Island, Japan. After months of being pursued by the American Goverment and SHIELD, Bruce Banner finally found a safe spot to rest in the seemingly abandoned island of Hashima, Japan. However, he wasn't alone: Another "Monster" rested on the same location, it was Yuugi Hoshiguma, a fearsome Oni from Gensokyo. Yuugi noticed the scientist setting up camp near an abandoned building and approached him. "Hey! Weakling!" She shouted at the man, gaining his attention. "This is no place for humans! I have claimed this island and I suggest you to leave..." The Oni explained to the scienst before drinking some Sake from her dish. "Y-You're trying to make me angry... You don't want to see me when I'm angry..." Bruce replied back. The Oni raised a single eyebrow while drinking her alcohol, somewhat surprised of the resolve of this 'Puny Human'. "Alright! You asked for it..." Yuugi extended an arm towards the scientist's chest and flicked a single finger against it, violently sending him against a small abandoned building, causing it to collapse. "I warned you!" Yuugi said with a grin. In that moment, the remains of the collapsed building started to move and the ground began to shake. "Oh wow... I think I'm drunk..." The Oni said with a lighthearted laugh, but she wasn't intoxicated at all. A massive green figure emerged from the remains of the building and gave Yuugi a piercing stare. "YOU ATTACKED PUNY BANNER! NOW HULK IS MAD!" The green behemoth said to Yuugi. "Well... This will be interesting!" The Oni replied as she rushed towards the green monster with both of her fists closed, delivering two powerful punches to the Hulk. The green creature staggered back a couple of steps, but quickly regained his ground. "HULK WILL SMASH UNICORN LADY!" He shouted at the Oni as she jumped towards him, ready to deliver a powerful punch to Hulk's skull, but the massive green humanoid reached for a rusty, abandoned car besides him and swatted the Oni away, causing her to crash against a lampost, blending the metal of it. "Oww... You big, green piece of..." Yuugi slowly attempted to stand up, but then noticed a shadow forming over her. Looking up, she saw Hulk falling towards her with the car he used to hit her. "Crap!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way, barely avoiding being smashed by the Hulk's attack. The Oni started flying and looked down at the green behemoth below her. "COME HERE!" He shouted, but Yuugi replied by releasing a massive barrage of energy bullets and lasers from the palms of her hands. The rain of energy impacted the Hulk's body, injuring him a lot and leaving several wounds on him... But he was still standing. "Impossible..." Yuugi muttered in awe as she noticed that the monster suvived all that punishment. Hulk then grabbed the car and tossed it towards Yuugi, hitting her chest and causing her to cough some blood. "Ughhh!" She crashed on the ground, still surprised of the Hulk's resistance. "What in the world are you!?" Yuugi pushed the car out of her way and stepped back, looking for a weapon that she left around earlier. "HULK IS MAD! HULK WILL CRUSH YOU!" The massive humanoid searched his surroundings, only to find the remains of a military tank. Hulk then grabbed the tank by the turret, but as he turned his attention back to Yuugi he received a powerful blow right in the face from a massive Kanabo at the hands of the Oni. "AAAUUURGH!!" The Hulk held his face in pain with his free hand, holding the tank with the other one. "Ha! How you like that, uh!?" The Oni taunted as she continued to hit the Hulk's body with the Kanabo... Until the green's behemoth fury led him to held the Kanabo with a single hand. "What the...!?" Yuugi tried to pull her weapon, but it was futile against against the strength of the monster, now argumented after the long fight. "STUPID UNICORN LADY! THE ANGRIER HULK GETS... THE STRONGER HE GETS!" That was Hulk's only reply before he crushed the Kanabo with his bare hand and proceeded to deliver a massive vertical strike with the tank against Yuugi... Several times. The Oni attempted to fly away, but her body was too injured to fight back and the merciless barrage of Hulk's blows quickly rendered her unconcious. Just as the Hulk was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped and looked down at the unconcious Oni. "HULK SMASHED UNICORN LADY... BUT HULK IS NO KILLER! UNICORN LADY LEARNED HER LESSON!" With that said, the green behemoth jumped away into the ocean, leaving Hashima Island and Yuugi alone. WINNER: THE HULK Expert's Opinion While Yuugi was quicker and more agile, the Hulk was still able to overpower her due to his greatly superior strength and endurance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Galen Marek (by Thebiguglyalien) Starkiller rode in his personal ship, the Rouge Shadow. His pilot Juno Eclipse was taking him to meet his newly formed Rebel Alliance against the Empire. "Juno, how much longer until we reach Corellia?" Starkiller asked. "We're not going to Corellia," Juno informed him, "Bail contacted us. They've spotted Imperial ships in the area." "We have to go help them!" Starkiller exclaimed. "No, they can escape. We have to worry about you! If they discover you are still in contact with Vader, they will never trust you!" Starkiller gave in reluctantly, knowing she was right. "Then where are we going?" "I'm rerouting to Drall. We'll stay low for a while." "Okay. But not for too long." Juno opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a bright flash, and their ship rattled. "What was that?!" Starkiller shouted. "Imperials are shooting at us! They think we're a rebel ship!" "Get us out of here Juno!" "They've shot our hyper drive propulsion system! I can't risk going into hyperspace!" "Juno, go now!" Juno, unsure of whether this was a good idea, started up the hyperdrive. It stuttered for a moment, but they quickly shot into hyperspace. Starkiller went into the back room to meditate. A few moments later, he came back in. "Juno, cut hyperdrive. We need to land somewhere." "We have a problem! It's not turning off!" The ship continued to fly through space at the speed of light. After several seconds, Starkiller came to his senses, and called upon the Force to stop the ship. But it wasn't enough. Though he was able to slow the ship, it was in direct collision course with a planet! Starkiller braced himself, and mentally gripped the ship so tight, it started to creak as it came down. It landed in a forest. After the initial shock, they managed to find their way to their seats. "Juno, where are we?" "We're well out of the galaxy! We're on an uncharted planet. I believe the air is probably breathable." "Probably? That's reassuring." Starkiller said unsure. Putting aside his worries, he opened the door, and stepped outside of the ship. He spotted a man marveling at his ship. "Hello? Where are we?" The man stared at him as if he was some sort of alien. "Umm... Central Park?" "What planet is this?" At this point, the man looked like he was going to feint. Juno stepped out of the ship. "Where are we?" "Apparently, Central Park." "What planet is this?" "Yeah, I'm still working on that. It appears the natives speak Galactic Basic." "Starkiller? What's that?" He looked, and there was a massive figure coming at them. "A rancor?" "No, that's much too large to be a rancor." It was coming in at incredible speed, its massive figure casting an enormous shadow in front of it. It jumped into the air, and smashed in front of them, leaving a crater. The Hulk glared at them. "BIG SPACE THING NO MATCH FOR THE HULK!" At this point, the man did feint. "They've got some interesting wildlife here Juno!" "Noted! If you don't mind, I'm going back to the ship. Maybe some of it can be repaired." Juno hurried out of harms way. Starkiller drew his lightsaber. "PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN THINK HE STRONGER THAN THE HULK! STUPID GLOW SWORD MAN, NOBODY STRONGER THAN THE HULK!" The Hulk smashed his fist down into Starkiller, but wasn't fast enough. Starkiller had quickly dashed to the other side of the Hulk. "Stop, 'Hulk'. I don't have time for this!" "HULK SMASH DASHY GUY!" "Yeah, good luck with that." The Hulk swung his entire body into his new foe, but Starkiller had already launched himself out of the park. Hulk bent his knees, and than shot himself hundreds of feet into the air. He came back down a few feet from Starkiller. "PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN MORE ANNOYING THAN IRON MAN!" Starkiller's hands began to glow. Then, out of nowhere, powerful bolts of lightning webbed around the Hulk. Starkiller smirked as the monster bent down. But then, he was forced to jump as the beast had come flying at him! "This is one planet..." He said. He had never met a creature that could take a direct lightning blast. As Starkiller touched back to the ground, the Hulk barreled at him again. This time, he was ready. He force gripped a car, and launched it at Hulk. It hit the monster right in the face. It seemed dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly recovered. It charged at Starkiller yet again, but this time, he held his ground. He lifted one of the tall buildings off of the ground, and threw it like a spear at Hulk. It crashed onto the monster, impaling him into the ground. However, Starkiller knew better than to believe it dead. He readied his lightsaber, and slowly approached the crater Hulk laid in. Suddenly, the building flew upwards, and the Hulk jumped up from underneath it. "What is this thing?" The Hulk than grabbed the tip of the skyscraper, and swung it at Starkiller like a baseball bat. Only quick reflexes and a strong connection with the force allowed Starkiller to stop the building in mid-air. Hulk wondered what was going on, and then realized he was floating there. "Hulk is not a birdie. Why is Hulk flying?" The stunned monster stared down at the ground, wondering why he wasn't on it. Starkiller, feeling the monster's wish, decided to grant it. He waved his hand, and the monster hit the ground so hard, he flew a hundred feet under. However, this was still not enough. Hulk leaped right back out. "Monster? Hulk? Why are you attacking?" "Puny man DIE! HULK SMASH PUNY MAN!" Hulk jumped at him again. "What a sophisticated answer." Starkiller stood his ground as the Hulk barreled at him yet again. At the last second, Starkiller repulsed everything around him with such force, even a skyscraper toppled. "Hulk can not hit puny man!" Starkiller activated his transmitter. "Starkiller to Juno. Come in Juno." Silence for several seconds. But then, "This is Juno, what's your situation?" "This thing is unstoppable!" Starkiller said as he jumped up to avoid another attack. "Hold out. You saved the ship from the worst. I should be able to get it operational. Just give me more time." "I'll try, Juno." He focused his full attention to the Hulk, who was holding a lightpost. "TAKE THIS PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN!" Hulk threw the lightpost like a javelin. Starkiller almost laughed at the creature's face when he willed it to turn back around in midair. It struck the Hulk right in between his eyes. "PUNY MAN PUSH HULK TOO FAR! HULK SMASH PUNY MAN HARDER THAN HULK EVER SMASHED!" The Hulk, intent to keep his promise, launched himself at such speeds, Starkiller was unable to dodge in time. Hulk slammed him through several walls, and threw him into the ocean. Hulk walked up, prepared to finish Starkiller. He looked into the water, but Starkiller was nowhere to be found. Then suddenly, a bright red blade came through the Hulk's chest! Starkiller caught the thrown lightsaber, and brought it down into the Hulk again. Hulk was swatting at Starkiller, but he was simply too fast. The blade went in again, and again, and again. The Hulk was on his back, still roaring in pain and anger. "Stop struggling, Hulk. I'm not going to kill you if you don't resist." Starkiller bent over the Hulk to examine the damage. There was only one problem. The slices were already healing to scars! Hulk got up, and gave Starkiller a look of pure evil. Then, his muscles expanded, making him even bigger. Starkiller backed up, aware of the gathering people he assumed was local law enforcement, or military. He raised what appeared to be their primitive blasters into the air, and threw them all at the Hulk. Some went off with very loud blasts, but this only angered the beast further. "HULK WILL DESTROY GLOW SWORD MAN!" Starkiller dodged as a car was thrown at him, and landed on Hulk's back. He took his lightsaber, and brought his arm down. But he was stopped by a large green fist. One that knocked him into the ground. Starkiller, incredibly frustrated, launched himself into Hulk with the Force, and cleanly cut through the Hulk's neck. He jumped off the Hulk as his body fell to the ground. Starkiller then proceeded past his decapitated opponent, and walked past the relatively unfazed New Yorkers back to his ship. WINNER: STARKILLER Expert's Opinion Though Hulk is strong enough to destroy most opponents, Starkiller's connection with the Force was simply too strong for the Hulk to beat. Any attack Hulk made had little to no effect on Starkiller. Though Hulk's durability held him out for some time, Starkiller's lightsaber was a simple solution that left Hulk outmatched. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Doomsday (by Godkombat21) TBW Winner: Doomsday Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Doomsday (by WinterSpider) TBW Winner: Doomsday Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information The original battle was done by Godkombat back in 2012. However it only got one proper vote and voting on it wasn't closed until over a year later, almost as an afterthought. While the blog itself was relatively well made the lack of a battle written was disappointing and it was taken over by anon spamming. Category:Bios